Heaven in Hell
by The Dark Wolff
Summary: Im not good at summary's so read it its good im shure youll like it if you like Sin City


I wake up in a cold sweat. It feels like hell but the angel lying next me makes it heaven. Adriane. The love of my life. The last six years we've been inseparable. I asked her to marry me when I was only 15, and now its time to do it. The date's set and everything is in order. Life couldn't be better.

The sirens blaring outside snap me back into the small trashy apartment in the heart of Sin City. I promised her more. I promised her a castle in the mountains, yet here we are. Film school didn't go so well for me. Just look at where we live. She trains dogs but no one in Sin City owns one.

The clock tells me it's a quarter to three. Damn. No where near time to do anything. Work I mean. If that's what you call it. I'm a bouncer at Kadie's. I do next to nothing, our regulars take care of the girls, and the drunks. Hell, the regulars are the drunks. I worry about Adriane. Her best friend Jenny is one of the girls of old town. She likes spending time with Jenny but her boyfriend has a history of violence. James. Ah yes. He's been in jail a few times. Fights. Rape. Attempted murder. It makes me nervous. I love Adriane and if anything ever happened to her, I'd have nothing to live for. Maybe I'm just paranoid. I know he won't hurt Adriane, not with me always by her side. I have reason to be paranoid though. Jenny has never liked the fact that me and Adriane are together. At one time she cried because she thought she would never see her again. She blames me. She says I stole Adriane from her. Both jenny and James hate me with every fiber of their beings. They'd love to see me in the corner of a room somewhere crying, broken, or dead. The sun sets and its time for work. I grab my Desert Eagle from my dresser, and through on the coat old Marv gave me before he got the chair. My angel sleeps quietly in our rat hole apartment unaware of the hell coming our way. "I love you" I whisper into her ear. She grabs my collar and brings me down to meet her soft lips. "I love you too," she says. I know where she'll be. With Jenny and James. A couple of psychos. "I left vengeance on the table for you" I say. Vengeance is one of the 15 guns in my private arsenal. Yes, I named my guns. In this city we need all 15.

Work sucks. I sit and wait for something to come my way. My stomach does back flips with nerves. I can feel it. Something horrible is coming for us. Adriane's in trouble, I can feel it in my bones. "Kaide I'm leaving early" I holler. I jump into my truck and floor it. The rusted hub caps are spinning so fast I think they're going to fly off. I'm getting closer to the apartment and the nerves kick in. Those damn shivers creep down my spine. I drift the truck around the corner sending smoke flying into the air. Our building's in sight. The black van parked outside the liquor store across the street is telling me way to much. It's James' van. Crap. I slam on my brakes and jump out of the truck. I don't see anyone in the can but I'm still nervous.

I fly up the six sets of stairs. I turn down the hall. No. The apartment door is wide open. No. I thought I was just in time. I was wrong. Horribly wrong. I go through the door and it hits me like a semi. NO!! There's blood on the floor! The kitchen's a wreck. Hell, the whole apartment is torn up. She fought. The smell of gun powder is still in the air. Vengeance. Where's vengeance? Maybe she managed to grab it. No, its under the over turned table. There are shells on the floor. Wait. These are shells from a 9 mil. Vengeance is a .44 magnum. I scream at the top of my lungs. The psycho rapist has my fiancée. I run to the bedroom. My arsenal is in the compartment I made under the bed. I see it. A note stapled to her pillow. it says "we have her you want her? room 213 of The Alamo." The Alamo. I'm there. I grab the other 13 guns from the arsenal. I look like Rambo. Ha. I get to my truck and through the guns in the bed. I'm right about enter old town when it hits me. I'm going into old town. Old town! God damn it!! His girlfriend's a prostitute. I can't go in there guns blazing and he knows that. The girls will have my head if I shoot at Jenny. Damn it. You know what screw it. Tonight's a good night to die. I park the truck 2 blocks from the Alamo. Game time.

I climb the fire escape. It's a short climb, 213 is on the second floor. I look in the window and can see Adriane chained to a chair in the middle of the room. By herself. It's too easy. Then I notice it. The door is wired with explosives. So's the window frame. Damn. Every single entrance other than this window is protected by whores. If I open the door she dies. If I open the window, she dies. I decide to simply break the glass. I dive to the bed in case the floor's wired. She looks over with a relieved face. I make short work of the chains and she's free. She grabs me and brings me into a kiss. My lips meet hers so hard it hurts. I don't care though. I'm just happy to be kissing her right now. She has the lips of an angel. For a second I'm in heaven again. But only for a second. The hookers know I'm here. Red dots cover my body. Crap. We dive to the floor as sniper rounds fly into the room. I can see our only way out, the door. I need to blow it. I cover Adriane and shoot the trip wire. Ow. Fire scorches my jacket off along with my shirt sleeves. Ow. My entire upper torso is charred. I receive good news though. The blast took the wall and every prostitute outside it. As well as blowing the wall across from it. We go through the gaping hole that used to be a door. Give me a break! In the room across from us stands Jenny and James. "Run Adriane the truck is out front about 2 blocks away." I tell her. "If I can't have her no one can!!" Jenny yells. "James kill him!" The big freak charges me. Are you kidding me? He's completely open. I whip out my desert and put a round in his head. It blasts in half. Yeesh. There's brains on my face. Guess that's what I get for waiting until he was point blank. Now for Jenny. Bam. Right in her head. Why isn't she dead. Bam. Two in the head. What the hell? Screw this. I charge her guns blazing. She pulls a knife on me. Damn it, right in the gut. That'll hurt in the morning. If I last until morning. Fine last resort. I pull the grenade from my belt and pull the pin. "See ya slut!" I say as I drop the grenade and fly through the window. Boom! Glass and debris hit the ground right as I do. My truck whips around the corner. Adriane's in the driver seat and pale as a ghost. I look around. I'm surrounded by ever whore in old town. I've killed one of their own. Blood for blood I guess. "Adriane drive and don't look back!" I yell to her. "I love you". She throws me my mini-gun from the cab of the truck. "I'll make it out of this" I tell her. I fire my mini-gun in a final push, screaming with white hot rage. I can feel their bullets dig into my body. Adriane looks the rear view mirror just in time to see me die. A single tear rolls down her check. My angel. Live on. I died to save you. I love you... 


End file.
